Scarred
by RedWitch2
Summary: Has Hermione been abused, beaten, raped and scarred beyond repair? Hermione/Ron fic! ~**!!FINISHED!!**~ Ok sorry you guys, I had a little misplacement of chapters with Part One! Don't worry everything's fine now!
1. Part One

Title: Scarred  
  
Author: RedWitch  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Hermione/Ron  
  
Summary: Hermione wasn't always the perfect student she is now. . .  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling is another one of the Gods I worship!  
  
Feedback: PLEASE!  
  
Email: red_witch56@hotmail.com  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*Scared*~  
  
Part One  
  
"For God's sake child! Have we taught you nothing?!" screeched a nun.  
  
Hermione cried knowing what would happen to her, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean too!"  
  
"Well you're not trying hard enough then! I swear to the Lord that you are the child of Satan!"  
  
The nun grabbed Hermione's hand and laid it palm up on the desk. She struck hard with a ruler on Hermione's hand. Hermione screamed.  
  
"And after this I will be taking you to the headmaster!"  
  
Suddenly something shook her. Hermione opened her eyes and saw Lavender over her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You were screaming. Something about being sorry." Parvati said from behind.  
  
"I'm fine," Hermione huffed.  
  
"Sure?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Yes!" Hermione grabbed her school robes and ran to the prefect's washroom.  
  
Inside the prefect's washroom Hermione locked her self in a shower stall. She shed herself of her clothes and let the hot water pour over her body. Hermione began to cry. It wasn't fair. They weren't supposes to do those things to students!  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and saw her old headmaster. He had been about mid forties and she had only been ten! School was supposes to be safe!  
  
The brunette witch jumped out of the shower, dried herself off and began pulling on her school robes. She stopped and looked into the mirror. On her back were a few long, red scars from. . . She turned away and refused to look at them.  
  
The prefect quickly got dressed and rushed to breakfast.  
  
TBC. . . 


	2. Part Two

Title: Scarred  
  
Author: RedWitch  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Hermione/Ron. . . . . . .or soon to be  
  
Summary: Ron realizes something's up. Takes place right after part one. . . . well duh!  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling is another one of the Gods I worship!  
  
Feedback: PLEASE!  
  
Email: red_witch56@hotmail.com  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Part Two  
  
Ron sat at breakfast with Harry. He hadn't seen Hermione yet this morning. To think about it Hermione had been showing up later and later to breakfast and practically everything else.  
  
"She was screaming again?" he heard some 5th year asked.  
  
"Yes," said Lavender, "In her sleep. I don't understand. It's been happening lately even more. It uses to be a few times a month, but now it's every night. I don't know what's wrong with her."  
  
"Maybe it's You-Know-Who. I mean hanging around with Harry Potter must put her in danger." Parvati said.  
  
Ron suddenly perked up. Harry Potter? Who hung around Harry more than him and. . . Hermione! They were talking about Hermione! But what was wrong with her?  
  
"Harry!" Ron whispered. "Did you hear them?"  
  
"What?" Harry turned away from looking at Cho.  
  
"The girls were talking about Hermione. Sayin' she's been screaming at night and stuff."  
  
"What? Do you think it's Voldermort?" Harry asked with a little more concern for his friend.  
  
"That's what Parvati said. Do you think he's been in her dreams or something?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know! This is what I hate about having you guys as best friends. You're always in danger!" Harry was frustrated, how dare Voldermort attack one of his friends!  
  
Suddenly Hermione came into the Great Hall. She looked fine to everyone, but Ron could tell something was wrong. Up closes you could see that Hermione's eyes were just a little red.  
  
"Herm, are you ok?" Ron didn't want to make it obvious that he knew something.  
  
"Oh just fine. You know worrying about my potion's homework." Hermione smiled weakly.  
  
"If you say so." Ron replied.  
  
Suddenly Neville flopped down in the seat next to Hermione. He had accidentally sat down on her left hand too. Hermione let out an ear piercing screech. Neville quickly stood up stuttering many sorrys. Hermione opened her hand to reveal a red scar across it that Ron had never seen, but really he had never looked close enough.  
  
Hermione realized she was making a scene and ran out of the great hall. She ran down some unknown hall, but didn't care. She finally was out of breath and leaned on the wall. Then her legs began to shake and tears pour down her face. She fell to the floor in a heap and cried.  
  
"Good girl," a voice called in her head.  
  
Hermione trembled as the voices continued, "Yes headmaster."  
  
"'Mione I hope you will down better with your studies." The headmaster handed her, her clothes.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Suddenly Hermione was pulled back to reality. She had never understood what had happened then. She had always thought she had deserved it. Now she sat there her body shaking and tears streaming down her face.  
  
TBC. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N- Thanks to those who reviewed! Glad you like the start! I'm trying to make it longer, but my mind is small (wait did I just insult my self? (See what I mean about small mind?)). Any ideas you have would be greatly appreciated, I love feedback! And by the way some of you may have noticed that the title is now 'Scarred'. It wasn't never supposes to be 'Scared' like it says in the first part says. And it also seems I've been spelling Parvati without the 'r'. My apologies. 


	3. Part Three

Title: Scarred  
  
Author: RedWitch  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Hermione/Ron  
  
Summary: Wrong bad guy Ron.  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling is another one of the Gods I worship!  
  
Feedback: PLEASE!  
  
Email: red_witch56@hotmail.com  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Part Three  
  
Hermione walked into the common room late that night. She had missed all her classes plus dinner.  
  
"Are you ok?" Ron asked as she sat down beside him.  
  
"Fine. I wish people would stop asking me!"  
  
"Herm, I know you're scared. You don't have to be. Harry and I'll understand."  
  
Hermione stared at Ron in utter shock. He couldn't know about her muggle life! No one knew about her muggle life! Even her parents hadn't figured anything out.  
  
"Ron, oh my God! I was just so afraid! I thought he would never stop!" Hermione buried her face in Ron's chest.  
  
"Just Hermione, tell me how that got on your hand." Ron whispered.  
  
"She took a ruler and beat my hand until I couldn't feel anything."  
  
"She?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione shot up, "Yes."  
  
"But I thought it was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Ron spit out.  
  
Hermione stood up. She had just! No! The brunette spun around and ran up to the girls' dormitory. God, how could she think Ron would know? She had been so stupid. She didn't like stupid.  
  
"You're stupidity amazes me," a voice shrieked. "I thought by now you would know better!"  
  
"Now you don't understand! He said I could!" Hermione stutter.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The headmaster!"  
  
The nun shook her head. "The headmaster would never see to such an unholy thing! I'm taking you to him!"  
  
"No!" Hermione tried to run away. "Please no! I'll be good! I promise!"  
  
"Hello my little 'Mione. So nice to see you again."  
  
"Hermione, you're blocking the door way." Parvati said.  
  
Hermione jumped at the sound of Parvati's voice. "So-sorry."  
  
"Are you sure you're ok. You look really pale." Parvati eyed Hermione.  
  
"Yes fine. Just tried."  
  
"Well I'd be tried too. I mean if You-Know-Who was haunting my dreams." Pavati said as she walked away.  
  
"If only it were just that," Hermione whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N- Another short one. Oh well. Sorry, but if I continue I might just write the story all at once way too rushed. I've been known to write rushed stories. 


	4. Part Four

Title: Scarred  
  
Author: RedWitch  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Hermione/Ron  
  
Summary: Wrong move Ron. .. . . . (Poor Ron. I keep making it his fault. It's not really, Hermione's just insecure.)  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling is another one of the Gods I worship!  
  
Feedback: PLEASE!  
  
Email: red_witch56@hotmail.com  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Part Four  
  
Hermione walked down the empty halls of Hogwarts. It was Christmas and most of the other students were away for the holidays. She felt quite content on her own right now. Ron had been trying to talk to her ever since the night in the common room, but Hermione tried her best to avoid him.  
  
"'Mione!" a voice called.  
  
Hermione thought it was him again. She started to run from her own insanity. She turned back to see if there was really anyone calling for her. Someone was fallowing her. She turned a corner and hid behind a statue. Her breath quickened as someone's foot steps came close.  
  
Hermione shut her eyes and prayed to herself. Please not him. He shouldn't be able to find me! It's not right!  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
The girl opened her eyes to look at Ron. "Oh it's just you."  
  
"Ya, just me 'Mione."  
  
Hermione shuddered at the name. "Please, please don't call me that."  
  
"Oh, I just thought that since it was on your note book. . ."  
  
Hermione forgot about Ron for a moment. She left her memory drift.  
  
"'Mione, I got a little present for my favorite student."  
  
Hermione looked down at the book. It was brown leather with his name for her in scripted in gold. "Th-thank you."  
  
"Anytime Pet."  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"What?" Hermione was brought back to reality.  
  
"You seemed off somewhere else. I was just wondering what was going on with you? Something's different."  
  
"I'm fine," Hermione tried to run past him.  
  
Ron grabbed her shoulder. He accidentally ripped the shoulder of her shirt. Hermione turned around wide eyed.  
  
"Sorry. I'm really sorry I didn't-" Ron saw a strip of red on her skin, "What is that?"  
  
"Nothing." Hermione ran out of the castle into the snow.  
  
She ran until she couldn't run anymore. She tried to calm down. Relax! It's only Ron, she told herself. He didn't mean too. He never would do anything to hurt you. He just doesn't understand. 


	5. Part Five

Title: Scarred  
  
Author: RedWitch  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Hermione/Ron  
  
Summary: Kind of a stupid conversation between Ron and Harry about Hermione.  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling is another one of the Gods I worship!  
  
Feedback: PLEASE!  
  
Email: red_witch56@hotmail.com  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Part Five  
  
Ron flopped down beside Harry on the common room couch. He was so confused. Hermione was running away from him now. Could he screw things up even more? He just really liked her and didn't want to see her so upset and scared.  
  
"Harry, have you, er, ever seen Hermione's back?"  
  
Harry gave Ron a What-The-Hell look. "No."  
  
"I mean has she ever worn a swim suit or a tank top. You know like Lavender or Parvati?"  
  
"No, I don't think so. I mean even this summer and the Burrow when it was hotter than hell she was pretty covered up. Why Ron?"  
  
"Just wondering. And you notice she's been acting weird. I can't get near her at all."  
  
"Ron you know Hermione's protective about her own 'personal space'" Harry was stilling looking at Ron weirdly.  
  
"I don't know Harry. I mean she's been avoiding me and she ran away from me earlier today, but maybe that was my fault."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Well she turned around to leave and I grabbed her shoulder accidentally ripping her shirt. And more, I saw what I think was a scar, I think."  
  
"A scar?"  
  
"Ya, like on your bloody forehead, but this was different. It looked as though it may have continued down her back."  
  
Ron watched Harry as he pondered the thought. Maybe Harry thought he was crazy! Great just what he needed. Another one of his friends running from him.  
  
He had to figure out what was wrong with Hermione though. He couldn't stand to see her like this. She looked even more pale everyday and more jumpy. Almost like she was waiting for something to happen to her. Whatever it was it had something to do with that note book. She didn't like the name ''Mione'. There had to be a reason behind it.  
  
"Ron I wouldn't worry about Hermione. She said it wasn't Voldermort. So I'm sure it's nothing." Harry said. "I'm going to go owl Cho."  
  
"Fine, bye." Ron waved.  
  
Ron lay back on the couch. His head was going to burst.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N- I know! I'm a horrible writer! I think that was the dumbest chapter ever! Oh well. . .Since you wonderful people were reviewing I decided to dig deep down into the unused empty brain I have a write. Ok, this, this chapter was pretty crapy, I know! You don't have to rub it in!  
  
Ok some of you asked if Hermione was raped, yes. I know I'm horrible, and there's more to her muggle life. And I may have 'god girl' it's meant to be 'good girl'. So if you have read think just think of it as good girl. Thanks to all!  
  
And in this story Harry seems kind of well like a jerk. He's always thinking about Cho, I'm sorry to all those Harry fans I like Harry I just didn't want to write lots about him in this fic because he's not really in the plot (except for this chapter), if I have even part one a plot that is. 


	6. Part Six

Title: Scarred  
  
Author: RedWitch  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Hermione/Ron  
  
Summary: It's Christmas! Hermione gets a gift from. . . (duh duh! (that was suppose to be dramatic music) ) . . .SOMEONE.  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all this. I'm just a crazy person playing with the characters!  
  
Feedback: PLEASE! Pretty please!  
  
Email: red_witch56@hotmail.com  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Part Six  
  
Hermione screamed as the whip snapped on her back. Hot tears streamed down her cheek and blood down her back from where the nun had hit so hard it broke the skin. Hermione tugged at the leather bindings around her wrists that held her in her spot.  
  
"Does this teach you?" the nun hissed.  
  
Hermione just nodded. If she opened her mouth she may never stop screaming. So instead she bit her lip so hard it began to draw blood. She knew if she screamed it meant more. More pain.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes. She knew it was all in her head, and it was stuck there forever. The memories would never fade, ever. Hermione walked out of her empty dormitories.  
  
Everyone had gone back for Christmas. She didn't this year because her parents always wanted her to go to church. The priest there had been the headmaster at her old school, so naturally she didn't go. It was getting harder to keep it in as she grew older and understood more. She wished she didn't understand. It was easier when she was littler and thought it was right. That all girls were punished that way.  
  
"Herm! It's Christmas! Come get your gifts!" Ron shouted from the common room, where a tree was up and presents glitter underneath.  
  
Hermione smiled and jumped down the stairs. She kneeled down beside Ron and went threw the gifts. She looked through them. Candy from Ron, Harry, and Hagrid. A nice book from Ginny. Some new clothes from her parents and. . .  
  
There was a rather small boxed gift with a note on it. With trembling hands she picked up the not.  
  
Dear 'Mione,  
  
I hope you are doing well at your boarding school. I'm sad to find that you didn't come home for Christmas. Well I thought I would give you a gift to show I was thinking of you.  
  
No one had signed it, but Hermione knew who gave it to her. She carefully opened the box. Inside was a golden heart-shaped locket with ''Mione' in scripted on it. Hermione shut the box quickly and tossed under the tree.  
  
"What's that?" Ron asked as he picked up the box.  
  
"No! Don't!"  
  
It was too late. Ron had opened the box.  
  
"It's really pretty Herm," Then Ron thought about what kind of guy would give her such a beautiful gift. "Who calls you 'Mione?"  
  
"No one," Hermione grabbed the box and shut it tight.  
  
She got up and walked off. Ron saw a piece of paper slip out. Ron picked it up and read it. Hermione had a boy friend, maybe? Ron kicked himself mentally. Of course she probably did, she was a very beautiful girl.  
  
Hermione sat on her bed. She threw the box against the door, but suddenly the door opened. The box hit Ron in the head!  
  
Hermione jumped up ran over, "Oh God, I am so sorry Ron. I didn't except you to come after me."  
  
"Obviously not! Damn Herm, you have a strong arm." He rubbed his forehead. "Well I just came to give you this."  
  
Ron held out the note, but she didn't take it. She looked at it with a glare to rival Snape's. Finally she took it and threw it in the trash.  
  
"What's up?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nothing!" she said.  
  
"Hermione, can I ask you something?" Ron asked seriously.  
  
"Sure Ron." Hermione tried to be cheerful. "Ask away."  
  
"What are the red marks on your back?"  
  
Hermione's face darkened. "Nothing," she muttered.  
  
"Everything seems like nothing to you these days. Why are you so-so" Ron didn't know what words to use.  
  
"Ron it really is nothing. You shouldn't bother yourself with me. I'm just realizing the seriousness of something. It's not your problem; I can take care of myself."  
  
"Hermione be straight with me. I've known you for five years. I think I know when you're lying." Ron crossed his arms over his chest. "You can tell me anything."  
  
"Anything?" Hermione asked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N- Ok after that dump chapter I posted last I thought it would be nice to get things moving along. So this is my big idea. The talk! Whatever the talk is. . . So there it is. TWO parts in one whole day! I feel proud of myself. 


	7. Part Seven

Title: Scarred  
  
Author: RedWitch  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Hermione/Ron  
  
Summary: A little continuation of the last conversation. But tricky, tricky Hermione. She knows how to get around her past. And on with the romancing!  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all this. I'm just a crazy person playing with the characters!  
  
Feedback: PLEASE! Pretty please!  
  
Email: red_witch56@hotmail.com  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Part Seven  
  
Hermione's lip trembled. Ron looked at her with concern in his eyes. Finally let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding.  
  
"I'm scared Ron. He. . .he. . ."  
  
Ron sat done beside the brunette girl, "Please tell me, I want to help you."  
  
Hermione let a few tears fall, "Hold me Ron, promise to protect me forever." She settled into Ron's arms. "I don't know what I'd do without you and Harry."  
  
"Ya Harry's great," Ron couldn't hide the bitterness in his voice.  
  
"You're great too; I don't know what I'd do without a friend like you."  
  
"Friends," Ron said sadly.  
  
Hermione how Ron said that. She turned around to look at the red head. "Well don't you want to be my friend?"  
  
"Sure, it's just I guess I thought maybe you felt the same way, but maybe I'm wrong." Ron turned a slight shade of red.  
  
"Wrong about what?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well Herm, I thought. . . Ikindalikeyou." He mumbled.  
  
"Really?" Hermione smiled threw her tears.  
  
Ron looked up, even brighter red, "Really."  
  
"I think I like you too." She whispered.  
  
Ron let his mouth open and close a few times. "Really?"  
  
Hermione smiled a little, "Really."  
  
Ron smiled and went back to holding the girl he thought he loved. Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. She saw images of her and her old headmaster again, then opened her eyes. That was then, this is now. . . Ron was her future; he just couldn't know about her past, he would probably think she was disgusting or a horrible person. But that couldn't happened. She was a perfect witch and would have a perfect life. She would never be 'wrong' again. 


	8. Part Eight

Title: Scarred  
  
Author: RedWitch  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Hermione/Ron  
  
Summary: They're happy couple. . . Or are they?? *(evil laugh)* I think it's soon coming to a close. Only a few more parts to this fic and then it's the end.  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all this. I'm just a crazy person playing with the characters!  
  
Feedback: PLEASE! Pretty please! With a cherry on top!  
  
Email: red_witch56@hotmail.com  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Part Eight  
  
By the time school had started up everyone knew. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were Hogwarts' hottest knew couple. Lavender and Parvati always told her how good they looked together. Harry would say about time. Hermione would just smile and nod, she had never been so happy.  
  
One night in early February he shrieked in her sleep. "No I swear don't take my to him!" the Gryffindor common room was empty, except for one Hermione, who was asleep with a potions' text book. Ron smirked and walked down the step quietly. He lowed his lips to Hermione's neck and brushed them across gently.  
  
"I-I'm so-sorry." Hermione stuttered.  
  
Ron frown and was about to wake her up, but she started up again.  
  
"Please! I won't do it again! I swear! Just no!"  
  
Ron had had enough he gently shook Hermione out of her dream. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around for a moment.  
  
"Ron," She breathed.  
  
"Are you ok Herm? You had one of your fits in your sleep. What's bothering you?"  
  
"Nothing." Hermione hated lying.  
  
"You keep saying that, but anyone who knows you knows there is something wrong. I hate that you can't tell me? Do you not trust me?" Ron demanded.  
  
"No! You don't understand!" Hermione said.  
  
"Then make me! I feel like you don't care about me sometimes. You're always pushing me away Herm. Can't you help me understand? I would do anything for you. I love you!"  
  
Hermione opened and closed her mouth a few times. "You may not love me when you know what has happened!"  
  
Hermione picked up her book and stormed to the girl dormitories, only this time Ron could not follow because it wasn't the holidays. He picked up the lamp on the coffee table and flung it in any direction.  
  
It wasn't supposes to be like this. Once he and Hermione got together it was suppose to be forever. He loved that girl more than life, he just wished she could tell him what was bothering her. These last weeks she seemed to be getting better, but. . .  
  
Hermione pulled her knees up to her chest and let her chin rest on them. Why was he doing this? Did he want everything to fall apart? It was just better this way. The less he knew the more he would like her. It was just like that. He would never love her if he knew what she had done.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N- I have faithful viewers! I'd like to say thank you to Canadian Crow, Stef (Who have both reviewed a few more times than once! Thank you so much!), and everyone else who reviewed when I felt down! Love you all! I couldn't do it without you guys and gals! Keep reviewing! 


	9. Part Nine

Title: Scarred  
  
Author: RedWitch  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Hermione/Ron  
  
Summary: All that bad stuff has Hermione's thinking up so crazy stuff. She believes her life was meant to be destroyed. Can no one, even the man who loves her more than anything save her?  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all this. I'm just a crazy person playing with the characters!  
  
Feedback: PLEASE! Pretty please! With a cherry on top!  
  
Email: red_witch56@hotmail.com  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Part Nine  
  
It was really over. Those words ran though Ron's mind. Hermione hadn't talked to him since the big fight. It would forever be in his mind as the day her really screwed up. How could he have been so hurtful? When Hermione was ready she would have told him. It was just he wanted to bad to make everything bad in her life go away.  
  
Ron walked down to the Great Hall. Hermione was sitting alone. His eyes wandered to Harry, who was at the Ravenclaw table. With Cho. Apparently they had gotten together. Ron was kind of hurt that Harry had never told him, but he had bigger things to worry about, like how to win Hermione back.  
  
"Hello," Ron mumbled as he sat down.  
  
"Ron," Hermione acknowledged.  
  
"Listen I just was to-"  
  
Hermione cut him off, "If you were really sorry you never would have done that."  
  
"Hermione," It was no longer 'Herm', "I'm not sorry for caring for you. I'm not sorry for wanting to know everything about your life. I'm not sorry that I want to make everything bad in your life disappeared, even thought I know I can't. But I am sorry for making you believe you could not trust me."  
  
"I don't know who to trust. So many people have. . ." Hermione trailed off, "You don't want to know."  
  
"Yes, yes I do. I want to know all there is about the loving, caring, smart, beautiful, and in ever way perfect Hermione Granger."  
  
"Then you know everything about PERFECT Hermione Granger," Hermione snapped. "Ron, if there is anything I'm not, it's perfect. But I wish I were."  
  
"Don't you see? Everything about you is perfect to me. You're perfect because you aren't."  
  
"Ron, you don't know everything." Hermione said sadly before getting up.  
  
Hermione walked down the dark Hogwarts hall ways. It was Saturday and after her conversation with Ron she felt like being alone. Only problem was she always felt alone. No one was ever there for her. Even Ron now. How could she have been so foolish as to trust him? People were put in her life to hurt her. Why couldn't he have been happy with what they had had?  
  
"Why did I love him?" Hermione asked herself.  
  
Maybe things were never meant to be. Maybe she was to be miserable for the rest of her life. Ya, that was it. Misery was hers.  
  
"Everything was supposes to be different at Hogwarts," She told herself, "I was supposes to be perfect. And no know would know about Hermione Granger, the screw up from the all girls catholic school in London, England. The girl who couldn't follow rules, write with her proper hand, or remember her prays. That girl was supposes to be dead! Why is she back?"  
  
Hermione continued to walk. She hadn't noticed Ron following her for she was so wrapped up in her past. But at this point nothing seemed to matter, even her life. Hermione had now made up her mind. She didn't have Ron, she couldn't forget muggle Hermione, and she couldn't get rid of the ugly red lines on her back. She couldn't become the perfect witch she was given the chance to be. It would be better this way.  
  
Ron frowned as Hermione continued to walk. He tried his hardest to follow without a sound. Even though she didn't seem to notice. He strained to hear what she was saying, but only caught mumbles. Something was wrong, and he would find out. He had to help her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N- OoOoOoOoOoO and the tension builds! Oh God, I'm getting jitters just thinking about how to continue. But all shall not fear. There is no way in hell I'd kill Hermione! She's too great. 


	10. Part Ten

Title: Scarred  
  
Author: RedWitch  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Hermione/Ron  
  
Summary: And things began to draw to an end. Hermione's depressed (actually that's an understatement) and Ron finds her.  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all this. I'm just a crazy person playing with the characters!  
  
Feedback: PLEASE! Pretty please! With a cherry on top!  
  
Email: red_witch56@hotmail.com  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Part Ten  
  
Ron watched Hermione disappear into a dark room. He had never noticed it before, but then again he never went down his corridor. It seemed too dark and scary for Hermione, but from what she had said earlier he had this feeling that he didn't really know Hermione Granger to well.  
  
He peered through the crack between the door and its frame. He saw all these candles floating around Hermione. It looked very morbid to him, but he didn't want to disturb Hermione. She was sitting there with her back to him. Ron wished she would just turn around!  
  
Hermione smiled soon it would all be over. No more past, no more worry, no more fights with Ron. That's what she hated the most. It was Ron hating her. Why did everyone seem to turn their back on her when she needed them?  
  
Hermione played with the delicate blade. It gleamed in the candle light. It was a small dagger, easy to hold. She sighed as it gently pierced the tip of her finger. She watched her blood surface. Why couldn't she feel it? Where was the pain? She was supposes to feel pain!  
  
She began to move to her palms. The cuts still didn't feel like anything. Nothing. She felt empty. Finally she made up her mind. This was better. Nothing could stop her now. She moved the knife to her wrist. She let it hover for a moment. She pressed down and swiped. It was only a small cut, but she that was just warm up. She told herself she could do it. She had done everything else painful possible. Finally she made one clean sweep across her wrist.  
  
Ron watched Hermione for ten minutes. Suddenly Hermione dropped to the ground. Ron decided to rush in. His heart broke in two when he saw what she had done.  
  
"Why Hermione? Why would you do this?" Ron whispered while picking her up.  
  
"He said I would never be loved now. I thought o had proved him wrong, but. . ." Hermione whispered. "I thought that you loved me. . ."  
  
"Hermione talk, don't give up. I love you so much."  
  
"No matter what?" she said barely above a whispered. "Even after all those things he did to me."  
  
"What? What did he do to you?" "Ron, he did things. . .whips. . ."  
  
Ron fought back tears as he ran to the Hospital Wing. He ran into the Wing knocking everything over. Madam Pomfrey came in about to yell, but stopped when she saw Hermione Granger.  
  
"Ron Weasley! What is this?" She demanded.  
  
"I don't know. I found her like this!" Ron put Hermione down on a bed, "Please, please just save her. It's all my fault!"  
  
The nurse nodded, "But you should leave. Go get Dumbledore."  
  
Ron nodded and ran to the Headmaster's office. He almost ran the old Master down on the way. "Dumbledore! Oh my God, Hermione she - I don't know why!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"She slit her wrists!"  
  
Ron looked at Dumbledore's face. It was the first time he had ever seen the man the slightest bit scared. "Lead the way Ron."  
  
Dumbledore had been aloud in, but Ron however had to sit outside the Hospital Wing and wait. He nearly went crazy waiting for news. He didn't attend class the next day or eat much. Ginny had visited and tried to clam down her brother, but it had proved unsuccessful.  
  
Finally He was aloud to in, but only because Madam Pomfrey wanted to ask him some questions. He walked in slowly and looked at Hermione. She looked so pale, even more than when she was petrified in their second year. Her eyes where closed, but she still looked tired.  
  
"Mr. Weasley," Started the nurse. "I was wondering if you knew about the scars on Miss Granger's palms and back. They look as if she has been. . .She looks like she has been struck, and very hard to leave that kind of mark."  
  
"I did not know about them. That's why she did this. I wanted to know," Ron sat down in the chair beside her bed and held onto her cold hand, "Tell me she'll be ok, please, just say it."  
  
"I do not know for sure, Hogwarts doesn't get a lot of cases like this."  
  
Ron only nodded and continued to grip Hermione's hand. He only wished he could go back and accept that she would tell him eventually instead on demanding so much from her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N- Oh it's dragging on. I know! 


	11. Part Eleven

Title: Scarred  
  
Author: RedWitch  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Hermione/Ron  
  
Summary: It's almost over. Only one more left after this chapter! Ron's 'magical' powers of love save Hermione from destroying herself even more.  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all this. I'm just a crazy person playing with the characters!  
  
Feedback: PLEASE! Pretty please! With a cherry on top! Come one. . . I do this for you guys!  
  
Email: red_witch56@hotmail.com  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Part Eleven  
  
Hermione sat up painfully. Where was she? Her eyes became focused and she saw the Hospital Wing. She looked to the weight on her legs and saw Ron. Instantly tears came to her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'm sorry you got stuck with the girl who tried to kill herself. I'm sorry I was bad when I was little. I'm sorry I argued. I'm sorry I'm alive."  
  
"Why?" Ron mumbled.  
  
"Because!"  
  
"Shh, Hermione, nothing will ever change the way I feel about you. If anything it will only make me love you more. I've liked you before I could even like girls. Tell me, tell me everything."  
  
Hermione laughed, "Hey what else do I have to lose?" Ron didn't laugh, so she continued, "I was at an all girl's privet school. Lots of rules. I didn't follow. I wrote with my left hand. I argued. From the first grade till the end. When I was ten after smacking my hand with a ruler and whipping my back, they liked to use the old ways of discipline, I was brought to the headmaster. He said I as bad. And bad girls needed to be punished. I didn't understand, well not until last year did I truly understand, but he raped me." Hermione began to cry. She drew her knees up and hugged her legs. "He said I deserved it. I was meant for him and no one would want me now. See, you're disgusted with me."  
  
"Never," Ron said, "The only thing I'm disgusted with is the muggle school you went to. I'm amazed that you survived. It only makes you an even better person, you were so brave. Hermione Granger, I still love you. I wish you had told me sooner."  
  
"When I came here I had to be perfect. That way I wouldn't be sent to the Headmaster's or get beat. No one would know about the old me. She was dead."  
  
"Hermione, listen to me. You're perfect the way you are. I don't want you to ever change. I'll help you threw this. I swear." Ron sat beside her and pulled her into his warn embrace, "I'd do anything to know that you were safe and happy."  
  
"Why Ron?" Hermione looked up with confused eyes.  
  
"Because I love you in every way possible. I love you more than I thought I could love someone. Your past is just that, the past. It only affects your future it you want it to. What do you say? Will you let me help you?"  
  
"Yes Ron." 


	12. THE END

Title: Scarred  
  
Author: RedWitch  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Hermione/Ron  
  
Summary: The Ending. . .I'm not telling because you probably already know it'll be happily-ever-after.  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all this. I'm just a crazy person playing with the characters!  
  
Feedback: PLEASE! Pretty please! With a cherry on top!  
  
Email: red_witch56@hotmail.com  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Epilogue  
  
"Hermione Granger, do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth?" an officer of the court asked.  
  
"I do."  
  
The lawyer for Headmaster Thompson stood up, "Miss Granger, will you please tell us what you did wrong when you were in grade school?"  
  
Hermione nodded and told her story. She was more than happy to now. With so much support from Ron, and her family (they knew now) she was able to talk about what had happened. She had learned, from Ron that nothing had been her fault. Soon after many days of court Headmaster was soon found guilty. Hermione smiled a sad smile as they took his away.  
  
"'Mione, why would you do this to me?" He pleaded at officers took his away.  
  
"I. . . I. . ." suddenly she felt small again. Hermione felt Ron's fingers entwined with her and he gave a gentle squeeze. "Because you said no one would love me."  
  
"Coming Herm?" Ron raised her hand and kissed the back.  
  
"Ya Ron." Hermione smiled a warm smile now as she and Ron walked to their home. She was soon to be Mrs. Hermione Weasley. She had the highest marks in Hogwarts history. She was a teacher at Hogwarts. She had written 'Hogwarts; A History II' which had more information on the evils she, Ron and Harry had experienced. She had a wonderful life. (A/N- a little bad humor, you know Herm and her Hogwarts; a History! lol)  
  
Hermione leaned over and gave Ron a quick peak on the cheek.  
  
"What was that for?" Ron asked.  
  
"Love you," Hermione smiled, "Why? Are you complaining?"  
  
"Love you too," Ron pulled Hermione into a deep kiss.  
  
"Always?"  
  
"And forever." ~*!THE END!*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N- I'd like to thank Stef, *~Cita~*, ME, gillian, Canadian Crow (who told me they added my story to their favorites! gotta love that!), Savage Rose, Slone, coolcoolgirl, Amanda, Cerridwen, to whom it may concern, The Coolest, Senna, kelpiemonkey, liana, dkg, PyroAndrea, pokey, Maddy, VioletEyes, and hermione cline! Yes you! All you awesome reviewers! And I'd like to thank anyone who is going to review in advance. And I'd like to say. . . IF YOU DIDN'T REVIEW I'M VERY UPSET! I put a lot of work into this story and I'd like to get feedback, because you're the people I write for! Like it hate it? I want to know! REVIEW!!! Ok, sorry, a little obsessed. Well, that's all folks! Hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
